old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cel Damage
Datei:cdTheme.ogg Cel Damage ist ein Videospiel von Pseudo Interactive, und wurde am 14.11.2001 erstmals herausgegeben. Es ist das einzige Spiel der Reihe und wurde als Cel Damage Overdrive für die PlayStation 2 veröffentlicht. Am 22.4.2014 wurde der Remake Cel Damage HD auf PSN zum Download bereitgestellt. Das Spiel wurde nicht sehr oft verkauft und hatte eher wenig Erfolg. Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man in der TV Show "Cel Damage" gewinnt. Geschichte Im Spiel gibt es 4 verschiedene Levelarten oder "Cups" mit jeweils 3 Leveln (Wilder Westen, Dschungel, Horror, Weltall) und ein Bosslevel, wo alle Bosse und Levelarten aufeinandertreffen. Violet thumb|300px|In diesem Spiel wurden keine Schafe verletzt Violet ist ein weiblicher Teen-Vampir mit violetten Haaren. Sie nimmt mit ihrem braunen Gothic-Jeep am Wettbewerb teil und ihre Spezial-Waffe ist der Raketenwerfer. Nachdem sie 3 Rennen gewonnen hat kommt ein Moderator, da er ein Interview hinter den Kulissen machen muss. Violet hat das Memo zwar bekommen, doch der Moderator soll verschwinden und einfach sterben. Der Moderator fragt, was Violet am meisten daran liebt, in Cel Damage dabei zu sein. Sie will es dem Moderator zeigen und verprügelt den Kameramann während sie den moderator in Brand steckt. Danach überfährt sie den Kameramann noch mit ihrem Jeep und die Übertragung endet. Nachdem sie 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter ihren Raketenwerfer im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Violet nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat tritt sie bei einer Werbung auf. In der Werbung wird versichert, dass bei Cel Damage keine Schafe verletzt wurden, da alle Schafe professionelle Cartoon-Schafe sind und zur Cartoon-Welt dazu gehören. Violet meint, dass das richtig ist und demonstriert das anhand eines Cartoon-Schafes. Sie sägt ein Schaf in der Mitte mit einer Kettensäge auseinander und dieses respawned sofort ohne weitere Schäden. Zur weiteren Demonstration lässt sie ein 100 Tonnen-Gewicht auf das Schaf fallen und es respawned einfach. Danach packt Violet die Axt aus und das Schaf flieht. Violet verfolgt es und hinter dem 100 Tonnen-Gewicht bearbeitet sie es weiter. Sie verfolgt es weiter und der Moderator sagt, dass die Sicherheit der Schafe von der Tierschutzorganisation M.E.A.T. garantiert wird. B.T. Bruno thumb|300px|Bruno liebt Kinder B.T. Bruno ist ein Vorarbeiter auf Baustellen. Er nimmt mit seinem gelben Bulldozer am Wettbewerb teil und seine Spezial-Waffe ist der Riesen-Hammer. Nachdem er 3 Rennen gewonnen hat spricht er für eine Rolle in einem Musical vor. Er wollte schon immer ein Entertainer werden, wie sein Idol Elvis Presley. Der Juror will sich bei Bruno melden und dieser sagt, dass er auch tanzen kann. Der Juror hat aber genug gesehen und will, dass Bruno geht. Bruno will aber nioch etwas zeigen und rennt schnell hinaus. Plötzlich durchbricht er die Wand mit seinem Bulldozer und sagt, dass er damit alles zerschmettern kann. Der Juror ist begeistert und gibt Bruno die Rolle. Nachdem er 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter seinen Riesen-Hammer im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Bruno nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat tritt er in einer Werbung auf. Er sagt, dass es gut sein kann ein großer Stiefbruder zu werden und es macht auch Spaß. Danach wirft er einen Football zu seiner kleinen Stiefschwester, welche durch die Wucht des Balles weggeschleudert wird. Bruno meint, dass viele Kinder eine helfende Hand benötigen und man benötigt nur 5 Minuten, um eine großer Stiefbruder zu werden. Außerdem muss man nicht viel dafür machen. Bruno schubst nun seinen kleinen Stiefbruder mit Rollerskates an, doch durch Brunos Kraft kracht der Junge namens Billy durch eine Wand. Bruno liebt Kinder und umarmt nun eines so kräftig, dass dessen Knochen krachen. Der Moderator sagt, dass man heute noch anrufen soll, um ein Stiefbruder zu werden. Sinder thumb|300px|Ein Teufel ohne Job Sinder ist ein kleiner Diener des Teufels. Er nimmt mit seinem Auto mit 6 Rädern am Wettbewerb teil und seine Spezial-Waffe ist der Holzschredder. Nachdem er 3 Rennen gewonnen hat wird er zum Teufel gerufen und gefeuert, da Sinder zu chaotisch ist und zu viele Schäden verursacht. Traurig geht Sinder nun am Cel Damage-Gelände entlang und verbrennt mit seinem Atem ein Kücken und ein "Aushilfe gesucht"-Schild. Plötzlich realisiert er das Schild und rennt zum Wohnwagen des Produzenten. Dieser öffnet die Tür und Sinder verdreht seinen Kopf und sabbert, woraufhin er sofort eingestellt wird. Nachdem er 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter seinen Holzschredder im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Sinder nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat macht er bei einer Kochshow mit. Er bereitet ein Steak mit Schuhen und einer Ladung Benzin und Socken zu und am Ende hackt er noch alles klein, wodurch ein herrlicher Braten entsteht. Die Jury ist vom Gericht des Konkurenten mehr beeindruckt als Sinder realisiert, dass er vergessen hat das Fleisch zu kochen. Er röstet alles mit seinem Atem und ei nherrlicher Braten entsteht, wobei die Jury durch die Flammen stirbt. Sinder jubelt nun, da er gewonnen hat. Dominique Trix thumb|300px|Dominique beim Telefonieren Dominique Trix ist eine reiche, grausame Frau. Sie nimmt mit ihrem teuren pinken Auto am Wettbewerb teil und ihre Spezial-Waffe ist die Dynamit-Armbrust. Nachdem sie 3 Rennen gewonnen hat telefoniert sie bei eienr Autofahrt, als sie plötzlich einen Anruf bekommt. Sie sagt der Person am anderen Ende, dass das Treffen gut verlaufen ist, doch der Vorsitzende kann momentan nicht sprechen. Dieser taucht auf einmal unterhalb des Sitzes auf und soll wieder hinunter, da er vergessen hat einen Fleck auf ihren Schuhen zu entfernen. Sie hat nun einen neuen Cel Damage-Vertrag. Nachdem sie 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter ihre Dynamit-Armbrust im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Dominique nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat tritt sie in ihrer Show namens "Trix's Treehouse" auf. Eine Sockenpuppe fragt die andere was los ist und die andere Sockenpuppe sagt, dass sie trarig ist. Dominique taucht auf und erklärt, dass sie jederzeit glücklich sein können, wenn sie nur wissen, wie es geht. SIe hat heute einen Speziel-Gast und präsentiert einen wackelnden Karton in welchen sie den Osterhasen eingesperrt hat. Ihre Show geht daraufhin in die Werbepause. Fowl Mouth thumb|300px|Fowl Mouth lässt Flemming graben Fowl Mouth ist eine kriminelle Cartoon-Ente aus den 1930er Jahren. Er nimmt mit seinem Oldtimer am Wettbewerb teil und seine Spezial-Waffe ist die Tommy-Gun. Nachdem er 3 Rennen gewonnen hat bricht er beim Cel Damage-Gelände ein und überrascht den Produzenten dort in der Nacht mit seiner Tommy Gun. Der Produzent ist bereit alles herzugeben, wenn er am Leben bleiben darf, doch Fowl Mouth will nur in der Show teilnehmen. Der Produzent erkennt Fowl Mouth wieder und ist genervt, da Fowl Mouth bereits dabei ist. Nachdem er 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter seine Tommy-Gun im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Fowl Mouth nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat tritt er in einer Werbung auf. Flemming gräbt dabei ein Loch. Fowl Mouth erklärt den Zuschauern, dass man beim Graben eines Loches aufpassen muss. Er meint, dass man auf Wasser stoßen könnte, was eine Fontaine auslösen könnte. Plötzlich passiert Flemming genau das und er wird in die Höhe geschleudert. Nachdem er wieder am Boden aufgekommen sit meint Fowl Mouth, dass man auch eine Stromleitung erwischen kann und Flemming bekommt einen Stromschlag. Man könnte auch eine Gasleitung erwischen und plötzlich riecht Flemming etwas, woraufhin das Loch explodiert. Der Sack auf dem Fowl Mouth nun steht bewegt sich plötzlich, doch das hört auf als Fowl Mouth dagegenschlägt. Fowl Mouth sagt, dass man vorsichtig sein muss und wirft dne Sakc nun ins Loch während Flemming im Hintergrund auf den Boden knallt. Flemming thumb|300px|Flemmings Traum Flemming ist ein Nerd und Experte im Umgang mit Technik. Er nimmt mit seinem grünen Luftkissenfahrzeug und am Wettbewerb teil und seine Spezial-Waffe ist das Lasergeschütz. Nachdem er 3 Rennen gewonnen hat, sitzt Flemming mit Violet und Dominique Trix im Whirlpool. Die Frauen himmeln Flemmign an, da er so schlau und cool ist. Plötzlich packt Violet ihn und schüttelt ihn, da Flemming aufwachen soll, damit er die Sendung "Zorgar" nicht verpasst. Flemming ist verwirrt, bis Violet plötzlich den Kopf seines Freundes hat. Flemming wacht auf und steht mit einer Einkaufstüte im Laden. Sein Freund meint, dass Zogar gerade Autogramme in Halle B verteilt und er rennt sofort hin. Flemming folgt seinem Freund deprimiert. Nachdem er 6 Rennen gewonnen hat kann jeder Charakter sein Lasergeschütz im Kampf benutzen. Nachdem Flemming nun alle 12 Rennen gewonnen hat nimmt er an einer Talk-Show namens "Simply Bruce" teil. Flemming sitzt dort mit einem Schläger seiner Schule und der Moderator fragt, wie sich Flemming fühlt, wenn er vom Schläger gemobbt wird. Flemming will das demonstrieren und tauscht, mithilfe eines Geräts, den Hintern und das Gesicht des Schlägers aus. Der Schläger wird panisch und flieht. Danach kommt der nächste Schläger, Chucko, widerwillig auf die Bühne und setzt sich. Doch kaum hat er sich hingesetzt rennt er auch schon, da Flemming einen riesigen Laserstrahler aufgebaut hat und damit auf den Stuhl zielt. Flemming schießt Chucko nach, was aber dem Fernsehstudio den Strom nimmt, weswegen die Übertragung endet. Charaktere Spielbar *Violet *B.T. Bruno *Sinder *Dominique Trix *Fowl Mouth *Flemming *Schlag-Angus *T. Wrecks *Count Earl *Brian the Brain Bosse *Schlag-Angus *T. Wrecks *Count Earl *Brian the Brain Nebencharaktere *Aliens *Schafe *Chucko *Billy Spielmodi Torlauf thumb|300px|Set, Ready, Go! Die Fahrer liefern sich ein Rennen durch Tore und wär als erstes eine gewisse Anzahl an Runden schafft gewinnt. Schlagangriff thumb|right|300px|Take this! Die Fahrer bekämpfen sich gegenseitig und wer als erstes eine gewisse Anzahl an Treffern erzielt gewinnt. Flaggenrally In der Welt rennen mehrere Flaggen herum. Wer als erstes eine gewisse Anzahl an Flaggen zum Checkpoint bringt, gewinnt. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Trailer thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Pseudo Interactive Kategorie:Finish Line Games Kategorie:Electronic Arts Kategorie:Play It! Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:XBOX Kategorie:Nintendo GameCube Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Cel Damage-Spielereihe Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:PlayStation 4 Kategorie:PlayStation Vita Kategorie:XBOX One Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:November Kategorie:Mai Kategorie:Januar Kategorie:Dezember Kategorie:April Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2016